


The Parsec-High Club

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Has anyone seen Sam or Jack?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parsec-High Club

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #039 "hours"

"Oh, hey," said Daniel, suddenly. "Has anyone seen Sam or Jack?"

Cam, Vala and Teal'c, the other players in their game of Go Fish, frowned at him.

"Didn't Sam say she was gonna check out the engines?" said Cam.

"She did," agreed Bra'tac, from the pilot's seat. "I saw her leave in that direction.

"But O'Neill is unaccounted for as well," Teal'c pointed out. 

"It'll be time to eat soon," said Daniel. "Should we go looking for them?"

Vala rearranged her cards. "I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"How long have they been gone?" she asked. "Both of them?"

Daniel shrugged. "They left at the same time. A couple of hours, maybe— Oh."

Vala grinned. "Yeah. Oh."

Cam's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that Sam and the general are...?" He made a vague gesture in the direction of the engine room.

"If you are inquiring whether Colonel-Carter and O'Neill are engaging in intercourse," said Teal'c, "given the circumstances, it is likely."

"Oh, I did _not_ need to hear that," Cam complained.

"Well, we did almost die," said Vala. "And sex is certainly a good way to remember you're alive."

Daniel pointedly removed her hand from his thigh. "We won't get back to Earth for another few hours, right?" he asked.

Bra'tac nodded. "Approximately seven hours."

The others all exchanged a look. "Maybe we should... leave them to it," suggested Daniel.

"Leave who to what?" said Jack. He and Sam stood in the open hatch, looking suspiciously rumpled. 

"Daniel?" she prompted.

He flushed slightly. "Um..."

"How are the engines, Sam?" asked Vala, impishly.

The other woman frowned thoughtfully. "They might need to be monitored," she said slowly. "We don't want to tax them and get stranded."

Jack nodded. "Good thinking, Carter. I'll help."

They left again, and nobody went looking for them.

THE END


End file.
